TOW Truth Or Dare
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: The kids of Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey play truth or dare. Please read and review!


** Emma's 16 (Rachel and Ross's kid) , Erica and Jack are 13, Baylee 5, Ty 2 (Monica and Chandler's kids), Ariel 11 (Phoebe and Mike kids), Jasper 10 (Joey and Melissa's kid) They are all cousins at Monica and Chandler's house. All the adults are inside talking while their kids are outside in the back yard around the campfire playing truth or dare...Baylee wants to play but jack keeps telling her no, and Ty is inside coloring.**

"Alright lets go over the rules one more time. You have to do what is chosen for you to do. If you don't want to you get **one** chicken. And you can't take anything back or switch, once you say truth or dare you are stuck with that." Emma said looking straight at Jasper.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Jasper said

Emma rolled her eyes "Okay sense I'm the oldest I'll go first." Everyone nodded "Okay, Erica, truth or dare?" Emma asked Erica who was sitting right next to her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go on your front porch and sing "I'm a little teapot." Erica said smiling.

Erica nodded and got up. Everyone followed.

After Erica sang the song they went back to their seats and it was her turn. She saw that Jack was still laughing "Jack..." He stopped laughing "Truth or dare."

"Truth." He said

"Come on! Your such a baby." Erica said. She had Monica's competiveness

"No, I just know what your capable of..." Jack said

"Fine...is it true that you had the sex talk with dad?" Erica asked. She already knew the answer but wanted everyone else to hear it for themselfs.

Jack glarred at her. He hesitated before answering "...yeah." He said

Emma, Ariel, and started laughing, Jasper wasn't really sure what that meant.

"Ariel, truth or dare?" Jack asked

"Dare."

Jack's frown grew into a huge smile "No wait! Truth, I-I pick truth." Ariel said quickly

"No...you already choose dare. So I dare you to go to the neighbors house and ask to use their bathroom." Jack said

"Okay..." She said not to thrilled about the idea. She got up and walked to the neighbors house and rang the door bell.

The rest of them were talking around the campfire when she came back. "Their bathroom was disgusting!" She said sitting back down. "Jasper..."

"Dare!" He said before she could finish.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl and run around the house in high heels." She said

"I'm not doing that..." He protested.

Everyone yelled chicken at him. They all stopped when they heard a big BANG!

They turned around to see Ty's face smeared against the sliding glass door. Baylee walked up to the door and put her hands against his. He backed up and started crying, scared. He walked over to Monica who picked him up and put him in her lap.

"...Okay" Jack said "Jasper sense you chickened out you lose your turn. Ariel you go again."

"Jack?"

"Dare."

"Throughout the game if anyone laughs you have to point at them and say 'I command you to be silent'." She said

He nodded "Okay." He looked at Emma "Truth or Dare Em?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have gone commando before?" Jack asked

"Ew, No!" Emma said "Jack...is there something that you want to share with us?" She then asked

"I'm sorry, but I believe it's not my turn." Jack said looking away. Ariel giggled and Jack pointed at her "I command you to be silent!" He said in a deep voice.

"Erica can I play now?" Baylee asked tugging on her shirt.

Erica looked down at her baby sister "Why don't you go ask mom if we can have popcorn." Erica said Then looked at Emma as she began her question.

Baylee went inside and up to Monica. But instead of asking for popcorn like Erica said she told "Mommy, they wont let me play." She said But Monica was to involved with her conversation with Melissa, Joey's wife, and Rachel to hear Baylee calling her. So she went over to Chandler "Daddy they wont let me play." He was to busy talking to Joey to hear his daughter talking to him.

Baylee knew that they weren't going to be any help so she decided to do something about it herself.

Emma looked at Jasper "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said

"Okay...run down the street yelling 'I am woman, hear me roar!" Emma said smiling.

Jasper got up slowly and walked to the front yard. He started at one end of the street while everyone watched on the curb. He started running and yelling at the top of his lungs "I am woman, hear me roar!"

Everyone laughed so hard, Jack couldn't stop laughing so he couldn't command others to stop laughing.

Everyone went back to their seats and sat down. Jasper looked around the circle and his eyes landed on Erica "Truth or Dare Erica?" He asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to go inside and sit on your dad's lap and ask for some marshmallows." Jasper said

So she did so. Erica walked inside and sat on Chandler's lap. She turned back towards the door and could see everyone watching her. She looked back at Chandler "Dad, can we have some marshmallows?" She asked

Chandler looked at his teenage girl on his lap. She never is this close to Chandler anymore. He remembered when she was a little girl she would always want to sit on his lap, she was a daddy's girl and sometimes he would even lift her up on his shoulder's when they were at the parade so she could see better.

"Sure..." He said then turned back towards Ross.

Erica jumped off his lap and to the pantry to get the marshmallows for Jasper.

She walked back outside "Here." She tossed them to Jasper. And walked away.

"Alright! Now we can play!" He smiled opening up the bag.

"Play what?" Everyone questioned

"Chubby Bunny...Daa" He said

Emma laughed "Yeah right." She said

Jasper ignored her and put a marshmallow in his mouth "Chubby bunny..." He looked up at her then put another in "Chubby bunny..." Then another and another. Jasper had five before he started gagging.

Everyone laughed and sheiled their eyes when he spit them back out. Jack was about to go next when he stopped. The wind started to pick up and you could hear it whistle. Emma, Erica and Ariel spotted lightning in the distance which was behind Jasper and Jacks head. You could hear the trees rustling against the neighbors windows, he fire crackling..."BOO!" Everyone jumped and screamed bloody murder. They turned to the other side of the house to see a small figure standing there walking toward them slowly.

Baylee took off her blanket "You've been DARED!" She yelled.

Monica and Chandler rushed outside "What's going on!" Chandler asked with all the adults standing behind him.

Baylee turned toward her parents "They wont let me play." She told


End file.
